


remember

by caprileo



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, also as a warning theres fire in this but its not graphic, if you're reading fe4 fic you already know this, this is sad!! come share my pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: every night, she sees them in her dreams. she knows they were people she loved.then why can't she remember their names?





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> "certain authors' notes state that deirdre, despite never fully recovering her memories, eventually discovers that sigurd was her first husband years after his death. she keeps her thoughts and self-guilt about this fact a secret, and never could bring herself to hate arvis for "executing" him. when julius attacks her under loptyr's influence, deirdre does not put up any resistance, as she probably wishes to meet her beloved sigurd once again." - from the fe wiki

The first thing she noticed was the smoke.

It worked its way into her lungs, stealing her breath. She choked on the acrid black smoke as she frantically searched for a gap in the sparking, sputtering flames around her. Tears burned at the edges of her vision. Deirdre took a few steps forward, raising her arm in front of her in an attempt to guard her face. She began to make out a blurry figure in the distance. Tentatively, she took a few more steps as the flames before her dissipated. 

_Where am I?_

She squinted at the figure. She could make out a black cape, whipping in the blazing hot wind. The edges were ragged, as if a flame had eaten them away. Then she saw the hair. 

Red as blood. It was unmistakable.

"Arvis?" she called out weakly. There was no reaction. He had his back turned, and appeared to be holding a tome. Deirdre approached him, calling out again. "Arvis?" 

Once again, there was no response.  _Can he hear me?_ Deirdre thought. She was only a few feet away from him, and she could now see that something was... off. His form seemed to shimmer or waver, like looking at something in the distance on a scorching hot day. _How strange. Is this... real?_ Deirdre gingerly reached out a hand towards his shoulder. She hesitated before her fingertips reached him. Her blood suddenly went cold as a cry of pain reached her ears.

She looked beyond Arvis to see another blurry figure, except this time, it was nearly engulfed by the fire. Deirdre choked back a sob. She had seen him before. She remembered the way his voice cracked when he called out for her the day Arvis had the guards escort her away. The pain in his eyes as she gave him a parting glance over her shoulder. The blue-haired man cried out in pain again as the flames licked around him. Deirdre couldn't bear to look any longer. But before could avert her gaze, she heard him call out.

"...De...Deirdre..."

In a heartbeat, the flames were gone. Deirdre's breath caught in her throat. Bewildered, she looked around at her new surroundings. She sat in a courtyard paved with white stone. The crackling and popping of the flames was replaced with the gentle sound of leaves rustling in the trees and birds chirping. Powder pink roses sat in a vase on the table next to her.

"Deirdre? Are you okay?" Deirdre blinked. Still dazed, she slowly turned her gaze to the woman sitting across from her. Her hair was a striking shade of rosy pink, and she had eyes to match. Deirdre felt another wave of uneasiness well up inside her. She had seen this woman before,  _somewhere,_ yet her name still refused to surface on the tip of Deirdre's tongue. 

"Hello?" The woman broke Deirdre's train of thought with a giggle. "You seem miles away today." Deirdre fumbled for a second, trying to come up with a response. Before she could speak, a voice sounded from behind her. 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

That voice. She  _knew_ that voice. Deirdre turned to meet the speaker's gaze. She felt numb as she realized she had seen him before, too. 

The man in the fire.

He stood before her, a concerned expression on his face. His voice was warm. Gentle. A familiar sound she knew she had heard hundreds of times before. She wanted to hear it again.

"I'm...fine," she said softly. His face broke into a warm smile.

"Good." He reached for her hand, brought it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He looked back up at her, his gaze lingering for a second. And she  _remembered._

He straightened and let go of her hand. Deirdre blinked up at him, confused, as he turned to leave. "Well, I have to go. Quan asked if I could-" 

"Wait!" Deirdre caught the tips of his fingers and desperately clutched at his hand, pulling him closer to her. "Don't leave," she breathed. He looked at her, bewildered, as she searched over his face as if she was trying to memorize every detail. "Sigurd."

Deirdre jolted awake, gasping for air. Her breath seemed to stutter in her lungs before she let it go. She remembered. She remembered  _him._

"Sigurd," she whispered, the name feeling familiar as it tumbled out of her mouth. She bit her lip as it began to tremble. Tears blurred the edges of her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath in a feeble attempt to stop a sob from wracking her body. "Sigurd. I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with a sad fic idea while reading through deirdre's wiki page and decided to share my pain with all of you   
> （Ｔ∇Ｔ）


End file.
